Two Newbs, A Prodigy, and a Desprate Attempt
by Moonlit Snowfall
Summary: CHAPTER 3 When training begins, tragedy strikes! Someone has stolen Clover! Jackson panics and Hannah works out a plan. Its the battle for the pokemon! Can Jackson and Hannah show Team Rocket who is boss?
1. Newbies Don't Pok'e Around

Arriving home to Ruter Town, Jackson Hollister smirked as he walked through the town. Not much had changed to him over the ten years he had been gone. Graduating number four at Pokemon Tech, Jackson decided to go back home and go on his first journey. He was going to start at the new region that had opened recently in his area, the Weschu Region.

Jackson's shaggy forest green hair was being blown in the brush of wind that went by. He knocked it out of his sky blue eyes. The pale complexion of his skin reflected well with his dark hair. He was tall even at the age if fifteen. He was around five feet, ten inches. He was a tall, scrawny kid without much muscle at all to him. His light blue polo shirt blew along with the wind. His jeans were baggy around his thin, if existing, hips, but were just the right length. Around right wrist, there was a brown leather band.

Two girls were walking past him. One had curly and wavy blond hair with fire red streaks in it that stopped around the crook of her neck. She had on hemp chocker with beads and a fire stone in the middle of it, and a chain around her neck with a pokeball hanging off it. Her lips were painted a dark red. She wore a black tube top, showing much cleavage, and black, baggy capris with cargo pockets and chains hanging off. The other was taller than the girl in black. She had straight dark, brown hair that went to her waist. She had on a pair of gawky black earrings with an odd design. She had on a black camisole and black jeans with a belt, a pokeball on her hip.

"Uh, Ladies, I haven't been here in a while and--"

"Shut it, Loser," the brown haired one snapped. "You're lost and you're wondering if we could help you to the Dogwood Laboratory, right? Well, too bad, newbie! Find your own way!"

"Bekah!" the blond exclaimed, "That was rude! I remember when you were a newbie. I helped you to the lab, the gym, and through your first match."

"Uh…Can someone just help me to the lab?" Jackson asked.

"I will," the blond smiled. "Tell Matsuya that I'll be back soon."

Jackson walked with the blond in silent at first. He looked down at her. She was about six inches shorter than he was. She was small and cute. He noticed when she was fighting with Bekah that her eyes were an ocean blue. Jackson opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"I know you aren't ten," the girl said before he could speak, "so why I are looking pokemon-less and without a clue in the world with what you're doing?"

"Well," Jackson chuckled, "I've been at Pokemon Tech since I was five. I'm fifteen now. I thought it would be best to leave now and start on my own journey."

"Smart idea," she smirked. "Oh! My name's Hannah."

"Hey Hannah," Jackson smiled, "I'm Jackson."

"I was at Pokemon Tech for a year, but they didn't like me too much so I quit," she said.

"Really? What did you do for them to not like you?"

"I had a pokemon already," Hannah laughed. "I had a Flareon and a Houndour. They weren't captured or anything, not until I was ten, but they were my sidekicks. Yew, the houndour, hated to leave my side, but he would attack anyone who got close to me. Sage, the flareon, tried to keep him under control, but she couldn't all the time. It wasn't my thing. So I just went out on my own at ten and started my journey. Been out for six years, I still find things about Pokemon I didn't know."

"Really?" Jackson asked, amazed by her. "What pokemon did you start out with?"

She put her thumb under the chain around her neck and pulled it out a bit to show-off the pokeball, "A Squirtle. I named him Blast, for a blast of water. And now I sound like a retard because he's a Blastoise. So he's Blast the Blastoise."

Jackson laughed, "Retard."

"I was ten!" she laughed. "Well, my two fire pokemon are named after plants!"

Jackson just laughed at the girl.

"Shut it, Newbie!" Hannah tried to hide her own laughter.

"Jackson! Jackson Hollister! No way!" a girl squealed, lowering her sunglasses to look at Jackson with leaf green eyes.

"Riley Abercrombie! No way!" Jackson ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"How have you been Jackson? You've been away forever and you never came to see me!" the girl exclaimed, hugging him back.

Jackson let go of Riley and looked her over. A girl around five, six. She had dark blue hair with wonderful green eyes. She wore a short black skirt and a blood red camisole with black heels. Around her hips she had a belt with a single pokeball.

"One pokeball?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I had so much going on with my family that I haven't had a real passion to get out, and plus, there's Ruter Beach," Riley laughed.

"So you're just starting too?" Jackson asked, astounded.

"Yeah!" Riley laughed. "You and I going to rivals! That's so great!"

"Its great to be rivals?" Hannah asked from the side, seeming a bit annoyed by something.

"Oh! Riley, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Riley Abercrombie, my childhood friend," Jackson introduced the girls.

"Oh! I know you!" Riley giggled.

Hannah seemed to tense up, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled, "you're one of those girls by the beach who puts on shows with her pokemon. I love your Ninetails! What's her name?"

Hannah sighed, "Oh, thanks. His name is Cain."

"Thanks," Riley giggled. "Well, Jackson, I'm off for my journey. See you at the Lavender Plain."

"See ya, Riley," Jackson hugged her, and the two went their separate directions.

Jackson looked at Hannah, standing by his side and muttering to herself, "Are you okay, Hannah? You seemed sort of pissed off."

"Sorry," Hannah smiled, "but she's one of the girls that try to distract me during my performances. She's really annoying. My friend, Matsuya, has a small crush on her."

"I wish I could defend her, but I haven't seen her since I was like eight," Jackson laughed.

"So, Jackson, what pokemon did you plan on getting? Like type?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure, what pokemon do they have?" he asked.

"Well, I just talked to Professor Dogwood, yesterday actually, and she told me that she had up and ready to go Chikorita, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, and Mudkip, the water type," Hannah explained.

"I was actually debating on either a fire or grass," Jackson told her.

"Well, I would go with Charmander, but that's just my love for the Kanto pokemon," Hannah laughed. "Chikorita is a good choice too, though. They both become really strong. It depends on how hard you plan on training your pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Something they don't teach you at Pokemon Tech," Hannah laughed. "Well, with Charmanders, they need a lot of intense training. They are sweet as Charmanders, but if you play too nice with them, when then evolve into Charmeleons, they hate you. Charmeleon are very prideful. You cannot train them out of their stubborn mind. You have to teach them young that you are the trainer and they can't set a foot out of line without severe consequences. I don't mean beating, but training. Charmeleon hate training. Well, after they're too stubborn as Charmeleons, Charizards are so much worse! They don't mind training, but if you even lose control once, the go all crazy and crap. Its all about know what you're doing, and keeping your head in the game. Yet, you HAVE to start at Charmander.

"With Chikoritas, they aren't that hard to train. They have a bit of a problem with getting too attached and that can get worse. Chikoritas have SO much power, but they don't know it. To get a Chikorita's power to its maximum point, it takes a lot of training. They are good fighters and such, but if they are too clingy and their power isn't reached, they'll retreat to your side if they are too scared to lose in battle. Even as Beyleaf and Maganium, they will be really bad to get out of that clinginess."

Jackson looked at Hannah. Ten years at Pokemon Tech, and he never knew a thing about this sort of things. All he knew were the proper techniques of how to train a pokemon, and how to take care of them. Jackson, just two weeks ago, thought he knew everything there was to pokemon training. He never realized how wrong he was.

"How do you know all this?" he asked her.

Hannah shrugged, "Practice and studies, I guess. I'm a Pokemon-Human Interaction researcher. I like to look into how trainers train pokemon and what the outcome is. I've done several experiments myself actually."

"What's the oddest thing that ever happened to you on your journey?" Jackson asked, wondering on these things.

"Well, it was on my third day. I was just getting beyond Pewter City, and I found this egg. And I was like, COOL! So I raised my little egg. I named the egg Chester. Well, the egg hatched when I found myself in Saffron City. And I was hanging out at the gym and talking with Sabrina about how she trains her psychic pokemon to be so powerful, well, all of a sudden, my back pack starts to glow. I grab the egg and run outside with Sabrina. Well, out of the egg comes this huge blast of fire. I screamed when it happened, it scared the hell out of me. Well, into my lap, a little bundle of flames fell, but it wasn't hot. So I'm looking at Sabrina and then to this thing in my lap. And it moves. I notice what it was then. In my possession, I held the newest baby legendary bird, Moltres. I was so scared and shocked. I named her Majesty," Hannah exclaimed, using her hands to exaggerate things.

"So you own a Moltres?!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Nope! I trained a Moltres," Hannah smiled. "I raised her for a couple months, and decided that it was best for her to travel. So I bought this really expensive piece of equipment to make sure that no one could capture her. And so I know she's mine, Majesty as a green sash tied around her ankle."

"That's so cool! Do you ever get to see her?" Jackson asked.

"Every blue moon," Hannah said. "She's usually seen around islands. I haven't gotten to battle with her in years. She's one of the reasons that I don't really have friends."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm perfect," Hannah explained. "Not to sound egotistical or anything, I am considered perfect. I don't screw up on anything. I'm a prodigy. I never had any trouble with pokemon. And they mostly all love me. Especially fire types. I have a personality that pokemon just adore. Yet, most humans think I'm just an annoying bitch who is just perfect in every way, shape, and form."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're amazing and really fun to talk to," Jackson smiled, looking as Hannah blushed.

"You better not say that," she said. "If my boyfriend hears, he'll have a cow. Even if you are just a friend. He's really over-protective of me."

"How old is he?" Jackson asked.

"Nineteen," she admitted. "He owns an apartment around here so I live with him. He doesn't like my family so he doesn't allow me to live with them."

"Allow you?" Jackson asked. "What does he do to you if you don't listen to him?"

"Hannah!" a deep, scruffy voice came from Jackson's right. "What the hell are you doing with this little prick?"

The man caused Hannah to tense up. He was buff and tall. He had black shaggy hair and scruff on his face. His strong dark blue eyes glared at Jackson. He had on tight black pants and no shirt. On his arms, tattoos of several different things made his arms hardly visible.

"I was talking him to Professor Dogwood's lab. He was really lost and I needed to help him," she stuttered out.

"Why didn't your little friend take him?" he asked.

"She was busy, Mike," Hannah panicked. "He needed my help."

"Let the little twit find his own way! And lets go home! I need to talk to you," he growled.

"No!" Jackson stepped in front of Hannah. "She's not going with you."

"No, Jackson," Hannah smiled, "its fine. I need to check on my pokemon anyway. Alright, you're going to follow this road until you hit a fork. At the fork, you need to turn left. Follow that road until you see a dead end. Walk through the woods, just straight, and you can't miss it."

Hannah smiled at him and walked off with Mike. Jackson watched them walk. Once they were almost gone, he noticed that Hannah stumbled forward and hit the ground, and Mike jerked her up. He didn't want to bother her more. He kept walking. Jackson followed the directions and found his way to the Dogwood Lab, but Hannah's fear never left his mind.

He knocked on the door. A woman answered. She was a bit on the pudgy sided and looked like she was in her early forties. She had curly red hair that framed her face and dark eyes of brown. Jackson didn't remember Professor Dogwood looking like that, but he figured it rude to ask.

"Hi, Professor Dogwood," Jackson smiled.

"Honey! I'm not the Professor, I'm just an assistant. The professor's out back."

Jackson walked outside to the stables to see the professor helping a Ponyta. She looked back at him and he smiled. She was just about as he remembered her. She was tall, around five ten. She had a beautiful pale complexion. She had dark blue hair and even darker brown eyes which were framed by thin black-rimmed glasses. She wore a red shirt with a black skirt at heels with a lab coat.

"Jackson Hollister! Its so good to see you again! My, my! How you have grown!" she smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," Jackson smirked, "you look great!"

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Hollister," Dogwood smirked. "So what are you here for? Come to say hello to such an old friend."

"Yeah, that, but I want to get my first pokemon, and," Jackson looked down, "I want to ask you about someone."

"Who? A girl that you like?" Dogwood smirked. "You know, Riley Abercrombie was asking about you and I was tell--"

"Not her," Jackson cut her off, "but Hannah, a performer down at the beach or something."

"Oh! Hannah!" Dogwood smiled as she walked with Jackson following her, "Well, she's a very special girl. I worry about her though. If you want to know about her being single or not, she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I met him," Jackson growled. "What's his deal?"

"Well, I haven't talk to her recently, but I talk to her two friend, Bekah and Matsuya," Dogwood explained as she picked up a Growlithe pup. "They say that he's really rough with her. She has bruises like everywhere, but she hides them with make-up. She's horrified of him, but she respects him. From what Matsuya told me, he's the only person that has ever been able to beat her up and make her feel so weak and child-like."

Jackson pet the pup, "I need to do something about it. I need to help her. She helped me. What's with this guy though."

"He doesn't like fire pokemon at all. The only one she's allowed to have on her is her Blastoise which doesn't attack until she commands it, its totally obedient to her, and her only. And then her Bellossom, which is too scared of anything to use any attacks to battle. She doesn't even keep her two longest pokemon with her. They stay with me," Dogwood sighed, calling in Sage and Yew, the pokemon Hannah was talking about.

"Jackson, I want you to take these two if you plan on saving her. They need to help Hannah too. I want you to do it. Sage, Yew--Help Jackson save Hannah from that man. To do that, you have to listen to him and if he makes a mistake, don't disobey him. Can you two do this?"

The pokemon nodded. Professor Dogwood returned the two pokemon. She gave Jackson the directions to Mike and Hannah's apartment and he left. Jackson was filled with pure rage. He hated the idea of all violence to women. It disgusted him. Who could beat up anyone that was smaller, weaker, and in love with you?

Getting to a run down apartment, Jackson let out the Flareon. He knew that the Houndour would have to wait because of his over-protectiveness. He looked at the Flareon. Her coat was so smooth and silky. The sheen in its coat was gorgeous. Jackson had compliments for Hannah on this pokemon. He nodded to the Flareon. Jackson walked up the stairs with Sage by his side, and knocked on the door.

"H-Hello?" Hannah answered the door, tear streaked cheeks and bloody lip. "Jackson, what are--SAGE!"

"Get your stuff, Hannah, you are getting out of here," Jackson said, looking at the girl who hugged her Flareon so tightly.

"I can't leave," Hannah exclaimed, standing up to look at Jackson.

"Who the hell is at the door?" Mike yelled, walking out of a room.

"She's leaving," Jackson glared as Sage snarled.

Mike seemed to tense at the sight of Sage, "Fine, she'll leave. ONLY! On the fact, you beat me at a pokemon battle."

"That's fine with me," Jackson agreed.

Walking outside, Jackson noticed Hannah's new apparel. She had on a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. She didn't look at all like the girl had he met earlier. Was he forcing her to dress like this?

"Hannah, I know I can't control your pokemon," he whispered to her, "but you can only save this battle, and its only if you really want to leave this place. You can travel again and see all your pokemon."

"How do I know what to do?" Hannah asked.

Jackson smiled, tugging lightly at the chain around her neck, "You know how."

Jackson stood on the beach, ready to battle. He held Yew's pokeball tightly in his hand. He could feel the urge that the pokemon had to battle. Jackson hadn't had that feeling before with a pokemon. The ones at Pokemon Tech were so use to battle and non-attached to most people that they didn't have an urge to battle at all.

Jackson felt a need for this battle. He never really had a point of battling at Pokemon Tech. It was all for grades and learning's sake. It wasn't much to battle for. Now, he had something. He had to fight for a woman's freedom, her pokemon's wants for her to be around, and to shove a scumbag into the ground. He hadn't thought about how much pride a pokemon trainer had, until right now.

"One-on-one," Mike said.

"Fine with me," Jackson smirked. "Go get them, YEW!"

He released the houndour. As Yew came from the pokeball, he did a flip and landed on his paws. He let out a threatening howl and a low, dark growl. Mike threw a pokeball out and release a Golem. Jackson knew one thing about pokemon that wouldn't change in a million years: they all had weaknesses. Fire was extremely weak against rock.

"Alright, Yew! Let's use Shadow Ball!" Jackson yelled.

It was the first thing to come to mind that could work. Yew worked up the dark energy. It looked extremely powerful. As Yew launched the huge ball, he jumped back to give it more power. It was hurled at the Golem. Golem rolled up and took hardly any damage. Then, it began to roll toward Yew at high speeds. Jackson and Yew both noticed the crowed that was joining to watch the battle. Yew jumped on top of Golem and began to run on top of the pokemon, pleasing the crowd with his wonderful show routine. Jackson looked around at the applauding crowd, and the happy, giggling Hannah. She made him smile.

"Use Agility!" Jackson yelled as Yew did a back flip off Golem's back.

As softly as Yew landed, it didn't distract the Golem. He raced toward Yew and rolled over him. Yew, growled and stumbled to his feet, only to be knocked over again. He yelped in pain. Jackson got nervous. He stumbled into the big leagues too quickly and he knew it. Yew was weak when not with Hannah. Jackson saw Golem up in the air: an earthquake attack. Jackson knew it was over.

"HYDRO PUMP!" the female voice yelled.

Jackson opened his eyes to see a Blastoise in glorious beauty using a wonderful talent of its strongest attack. Golem was shot through the air and into the water. Hannah threw off the t-shirt and sweat pants she had on. Underneath those clothes, she had a black tank top and black running shorts. She smirked.

"Mike, its through. I'm sick of seeing you beat me down! You don't deserve me. You were easy to run over at first, but when I tried to get on equal ground with you, you beat me to being lower than you. You had total advantage. You were my weakness, but something--someone--came out of the blue and saved my soul. Now, you're all washed up," Hannah laughed.

"You whore! You never knew how good you had it! Now, who's going to take you in you dirty slut?" Mike yelled.

"I don't need a man," Hannah smirked, looking down at Sage and walking over to Yew, picking him up, "because all I need are my pokemon. Sage, Flamethrower."

Sage sent her flamethrower at Mike. Mike ran out of the way. Hannah laughed. She hoisted Yew onto her back and looked at Jackson. She winked at him and moved her head for him to follow. Jackson watched as Hannah swiftly returned her blastoise and reattached the pokeball onto her chain. Sage and Jackson looked at each other and followed Hannah.

"Hannah! That was amazing!" Jackson grinned, chasing after her.

"Thanks, but it was really rusty," Hannah sighed. "We were off center target by seven degrees and Sage was a weak when she started her flame."

"Seven degrees and weak?" Jackson was so confused.

"I'm the best," Hannah stated, "and I have that reputation to live up to. If my fans see me slacking like I am, I'll be done for. So its more intense training for all of us, Sage. Don't you agree?"

Sage nodded in agreement with a dignified, "Flareon."

Jackson looked at Yew, "Sorry, Yew, I guess I wasn't ready yet to mess with perfection."

Yew gave a friendly grunt, but moved no more.

"Thank you, Jackson," Hannah smiled, "and I know exactly how I'll pay you back."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked her.

"I'm going to travel with you and help you through your journey! I'll be like your coach!" Hannah grinned happily, "I know it will help. A lot of people drop out of journeys because they can't figure out how to control their pokemon or find out where they're going. I know how to train any pokemon and I can always find my way. I can help you be the best. Do you accept my offer, Jackson Hollister?

"Of course, I do!" Jackson grinned and hugged the giggly Hannah.

The two got back to the Dogwood Laboratory within twenty minutes. Hannah gave Yew to the assistant to take care of him. Hannah grabbed Jackson's hand and ran him to the back where the pokemon where. She whistled loudly and let out a sound that made a noise like a mix between a frog and a cricket. As soon as she did it, pokemon started to come from all over to her. She smiled as she jumped off the fence and raced toward a Rapidash. She met it and hugged it tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Rapa! Oh, Rapa! I missed you so much!" Hannah cried, clinging to the horse.

Rapidash neighed to her trainer. Just as she did so, an other pokemon soared down next to Hannah. A Fearow glided down from the sky and landed on Hannah's back. It let out a loud cry and flapped its wings.

Hannah giggled, "Kenya! Ha! My baby!"

Kenya jumped off of Hannah's shoulders to the ground next to her. Hannah flung herself around the large bird. The bird nuzzled Hannah lovingly. Kenya looked over at Jackson and cawed. Hannah looked over and waved to Jackson.

"Rapa, Kenya--Come and meet my new friend, Jackson," Hannah smiled.

Jackson smiled and ran over to Hannah's side. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at her pokemon. He could see that gleam of pride in her eyes. There was a loud howl, and Hannah's expression seemed to brighten up. She looked around, but was soon tackled to the ground by a Mightyena.

"Layla! Oh, my Layla!" Hannah smiled as she cuddled with her pokemon.

She stood up and walked with Jackson back to the lab. He couldn't get over that bright smile of her's. It was beautiful. She was just full of life once again. To him, she was like most ten-year-olds who start on their pokemon journey. Bright eyed and Freckled face boys and girls run off from home all excited about the journey ahead of them, and Hannah was starting back up on the journey that had been on delay.

"Jackson!" Professor Dogwood ran out, "Have you decided on your pokemon choice yet?"

"Yeah, I actually have," Jackson smiled. "I want Chikorita."

"Alright, let me get her for you," she smiled and walked inside.

"I can't believe Amelia hasn't gotten married yet," Hannah sighed. "Let alone, have a boyfriend! She's so pretty! All these guys love her, but she's so ditzy when it comes to boys."  
Jackson laughed, "Really?"

"I've try to hook her up so many times, but she gets easily distracted by her pokemon," Hannah laughed. "I think I'm going to hook her up with Professor Elm. They would make one hell of a cute couple."

"Here she is!" Professor Dogwood walked out, pokeball in hand. "She's a little angel. I know you'll take good care of her, Jackson."

"Thanks, Professor," Jackson smiled. "Go! Chikorita!"

A little Chikorita came out of the pokeball. She looked around with a little "Chika?" She had a marker on her that made her look like any other Chikorita Jackson had ever seen. On her cheek, she has a small mark that looked like a Three-Leaf Clover. He smiled at her.

"Hello Chikorita," he knelt down, and he held out his hand for her.

"Chika? Chika!" Chikorita ran straight into his arms.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and laughed, "My, you are affectionate."

"Are you going to name her?" Hannah asked. "Like Sage and Yew?"

"Uh…Chikorita, do you want a name?" Jackson asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Uh…let's see…I know!" he grinned.

"What is it?" Hannah and Professor Dogwood chimed in.

"Clover!" Jackson smiled.

Professor Dogwood smiled, "You two ought to be getting off, now, so you can make it to the next town by dusk, or you might be a little later. Hannah, you know how to get there, right?"

"Yep," she smiled. "I gotta go back to Mike's apartment though."

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"To get my stuff," Hannah grinned. "I need my PokeNav, my bag, my money, my address book, and my primping stuff."

Jackson sighed, "Girls."

They left the lab after a few short good-byes, and then to Mike's with no issues. The two were off to the next town, and starting off on a brand new journey.


	2. The PokeQueen's Date

Jackson Hollister and Hannah Senashi walked down the road toward the first town on their Weschu journey. By their sides, their pokemon walked with them. Clover, Jackson's new Chikorita, clung to her trainer's side, but randomly stopped for a few seconds to smell the flowers that resided on the side of the road. Sage and Yew, Hannah's Flareon and Houndour, walked on either side of their trainer. They talked lowly among themselves, and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hannah, are you going to do anything while we're out here?" Jackson asked.

"Actually, I am!" She smiled. "I haven't done any contests out here before so I think Sage, Yew, Blast, and I are going to go for the cup. And, of course, we will win!"

"Cocky much?" he asked with a laugh.

"Something you need to get," Hannah warned him. "This is all about knowing you can do better than what you really can. It gets you thinking. How do you think I, Hannah Senashi, got as far as I have in life? Thinking low of myself? Hell no! I damn well know I'm better than everyone else. And if you think you're better, you better be ready to put your nasty foot in your big ass mouth!"

Jackson just laughed at her. He watched as she ran off the road a short bit to a big rock. She climbed up on and threw her hands up in the air and spun on it.

Hannah started to scream, "You hear me world! I'm the best there is out there! And I'll be damned if someone kick my ass! If you think you're better, than get your fat ass over here so I can kick it back! I'm the damn HBIC in the mother fudger! Ya'll hear me! Dumb asses!"

Jackson just laughed. She was so funny. He was trying not to crush Clover as he fell to the ground, laughing his ass off. Then, his laughter stopped as someone ran over. It was a boy with baggy jeans and an orange hoodie. He messed up his tangled mess of blond hair and his dark green eyes glared at Hannah.  
"Oh yeah, Big Mouth!" the boy yelled. "Well, I challenge you! Now, prepare to lose."

Hannah laughed, "But you're just a kid! Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Heck yes!" the boy demanded. "And I'm not just a kid! My name is Hes!"

"Whatever, kid," Hannah side as she winked her left eye. "Let's just get going. One on One okay with you?"

"Its fine," he said, taking out a pokeball. "Go Koffing!"

"Yew," Hannah yawned as the pokemon walked up and stood in front of her and started to growl fiercely.

"Koffing! Use Sludge!" he yelled.

"Yew! Flamethrower!" Hannah demanded right away.

Before the sludge could even leave Koffing all the way, Yew's flames hit it. On contact, the flames combusted. It sent Koffing on fire. Koffing began to scream in its pain. Hes's face seemed so scared as his Koffing was burning. It was obvious, even to Jackson, he didn't know what to do at all. It was like his world was falling apart.

"Blast! Water Gun!" Hannah sighed.

The Blastoise was already out it's pokeball by the time Jackson figured out what was going on. The attack was just strong enough to knock out the fire. Koffing fell to the ground and was rolling in pain. Hannah watched as the boy ran towards his pokemon, but she beat him to it and held him back.

"Careful, kid, he's still hot. He'll burn you pretty good if you touch him right now," Hannah warned. "I have something for him."

Hannah took her sling bag off her back. She unzipped it and began to dig for something in the bag. Jackson looked at Hes. He was just as confused as he was feeling about now. Hannah was so strong three seconds ago, and now, she was helping this boy.

"Why are you doing this?" Hes asked her.

"I care for pokemon, and I knew you weren't going to expect that at all, Hes," Hannah smiled. "You have the right attitude first. You remind me of that one trainer who has been doing really well in all the regions lately. What's his name? I can't think of it. His best pokemon is his Pikachu."

"Ash Ketchum? I remind you of Ash?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah because you're really high on energy and you think you can do anything, and I like that," she smiled as she pulled a bottle out of her bag. "This is called Burn Heal. You might really want to get some of this, Hes. Alright? If faced with fire pokemon, this move could happen again."

Hannah began to spray the liquid all over Koffing. He let out a large sigh of relief. Hannah took another bottle out of her bag.

"This is a potion, it doesn't heal too much, but it helps your pokemon feel better," Hannah smiled, brightly. "You'll definitely need some of this if you plan on battling a lot, and you're no where near a pokemon center. Trust me, I know."

As she sprayed some of the potion onto Koffing, Hannah softly cooed on Koffing about how strong he was being through this. Hes seemed to be amazed by Hannah's sudden kindness. Well, Jackson was even confused by it.

"Koffing's better now, but Hes, you really want to have a water pokemon with you," Hannah explained. "Like what Blast did, it can put out the fire a lot faster. Oh! I know!"

Hannah went to a pocket on her bag and took out a pokeball with a name carved into the top. She held it out in her hand toward Hes. He looked at her with such confusion in his green eyes. His tan hand reached out slowly and his fingers wrapped around the pokeball. Hannah smiled.

"I was going to train him, but he didn't seem to fond of me," Hannah laughed, "so I guess, he wants a male trainer. His name is Kai."

Hes threw out his pokeball. A small Azurill appeared in front of him. They exchanged looks. Kai began to bounce up and down on the little ball on his tail. Hes laughed.

"Kai," Hannah said, "this is your new trainer, Hes. Is this okay with you?"

"Azurill!" Kai grinned.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hes spoke up.

"Did I not say my name in that whole rant?" Hannah asked, looking over at Jackson.

"Nope," he laughed.

"Well, Hes, My name is Hannah," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook it with a grin, "Thank you, Hannah. Well, we better be going. Koffing! Kai! Return!"

With the pokemon back in their balls and on his belt, Hes walked away. Hannah threw her bag back over her head and smiled. She returned Blast. And whistled to Yew. She began walking again. Jackson quickly stood up and followed her.

"What was with that?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah said, turning her head to him.

"You were all "HBIC" and then, you gave the kid a pokemon," he said to her.

"He was new, and I knew it. I couldn't just leave him in that state. He wouldn't know what to do. So…I taught him what to do, and I hope you were paying attention. We'll stop at a shop in town and teach you what to carry with you. Plus, I have a soft spot for kids," Hannah said.

Jackson smiled.

Hannah gave a sigh of relief at reaching a city, "Here we are, Jackson! Poldin Town."

"So let me guess," Jackson said, "the first stop is the Pokemon Center?"

"Its not necessary right now, but we can," Hannah explained. "Yew's fine and no pokemon have been in a battle. There's no real need in stopping at the Center, but we should go get a room."

"Good idea!" Jackson grinned as he took off running.

"Jackson, wait up!" Hannah laughed as she chased after him.

After a short race to the Pokemon Center, Hannah tripped Jackson at the very end and raced inside before him. She smirked as she crossed her arms. He groaned as she giggled a bit.

"Never race me because I'm best!" she stuck out her tongue.

She walked over to the counter, "Hey Nurse Joy! Its nice to see you again."

"Hannah! Its so good to see you! What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Room, please," she smiled back, "two beds."

"That I can do!" she walked to the wall and took a key off a board.

Hannah took the key with a 'Thank you' and walked off. Jackson followed her to their room. It wasn't much. Just two beds, a phone, a computer, a desk and chair, and a window. The bathroom and showers were just down the hall. Hannah quickly went to change out of her clothes that she had worn under the clothes Mike made her wear.

Jackson waited in the room with Yew and Clover. Clover was all over Yew. She was just excited to see him. Yew, shockingly to Jackson, played back. He made funny faces and tickled Clover. Jackson was just amazed by the fraternal instincts that Yew possessed.

Hannah came back into the room. Jackson flushed a slight pink color. She wore skin tight jeans with a black belt. The buckle was a heart with angel wings. She had a jeweled pokeball bellybutton ring. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt that was low cut and stopped just a bit below her waist. The shirt had ANGEL written on it in dark blue, cursive letters. She had on her two necklaces on as before. Her hair was put up in a pony tail. She had two strands framing her face. She smiled at him and shrugged a bit.

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head, "You look great!"

"Well, we got a while before sundown. Do you wanna go for a walk around town?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, sure!" he smiled.

"Sage, Yew--Stay here and watched after the room," Hannah commanded.

"Clover, do you wanna come with us?" Jackson asked.

"Chika!" she grinned.

As the three left, Hannah let out a Bellossom. The Bellossom grinned happily. She looked at Clover and seemed to introduce herself. She looked at Hannah and jumped up into her arms. Hannah wrapped her arms around the pokemon and smiled, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Bella!" Hannah smiled. "You are just so excited right now."

"Her name's Bella?" Jackson asked.

"Isabella," Hannah corrected, "but its Bella for short."

The four walked passed a basketball court. There were some boys playing. They stopped to watch. One looked over. He had short brown hair, drenched in sweat. His skin was pretty tan. He stood tall. His brown eyes looked Hannah over. He was wearing a no shirt(exposing a well-developing six pack) and red basketball shorts. He smirked as he walked over to them.

"Hey Baby," he smirk.

"Are you talking to Bellossom?" Hannah asked.

"Now, Babe, I was talking to you," he said.

"I sure hope you weren't, boy, because that is no way to talk to any woman who isn't yours," Hannah said.

"Well, what if I want you to be mine?" he asked.

"Too bad," she said turning her back towards him, "because I am way too far out of your league, loser."

"Name's Zach, Babe, and your name is?" he said.

"None of your business," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry I even looked at the game. Thought it would be interesting, but you definitely aren't."

"Babe, I--"

"Back off," Jackson stepped in.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" he asked.

"And if I were?" Jackson questioned.

"Put your pokeball where your mouth is," Zach said. "I'll battle you for her."

"Uh…"Jackson looked at Hannah.

"I'll battle you," Hannah sighed.

"You want too?" Zach asked.

"Hell yeah! If I win, you leave me the hell alone," she growled.

"And if I win, you become by girl," he smirked.

"Deal!" Hannah grinned.

The two went to the alternate basketball court. The players and the watchers all stood around to watch the pokemon battle. Zach talked strategies with his boys, while Hannah talked to Jackson. The words were understood by no one.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're sexy," he grinned.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're mentally ill," she smiled.

"Go, Psyduck!" Zach yelled as eh let out the little yellow duck pokemon.

"Ducky!" Hannah giggled like a little girl, but her tune soon changed. "Bella! Lets show this duck who's boss!"

The Bellossom leaped out of her Hannah's arms and onto the court. She did a little twirl. As she did so, petals began to dance around her. She winked and smiled at Psyduck and Mike. Hannah grinned with pride at the little pokemon.

"Great entrance, Bella! Now! You Petal Dance!" Hannah commanded.

A petal dance went and surrounded Psyduck. The petals came down softly. They tenderly tickled the flesh of the duck. Hannah noticed a smile crack in the bill of the pokemon. Soon, it became an all out giggle fest. Hannah just laughed at the look of shock on Zach's face.

"I knew it! You couldn't even raise your Psyduck to be serious!" Hannah laughed. "Now, Bella! Spin around Psyduck so that your skirt touches him!"

Bella did as she was told. Psyduck couldn't stand the tickling. It was so funny to Jackson to watch Hannah's pokemon. Jackson had never seen this type of battle before. It was nothing like anything he had seen at Pokemon Tech! This was a battle from pure experience.

Zach returned his Psyduck, "Fine, you win."  
"That's what I thought, sweetheart," Hannah winked and opened her arms up for Bella.

Bella ran and jumped into her arms, "Bella! Bell Bellossom Bellossom bell bell bella Bellossom!"

"That's right, Bella," Hannah smiled. "He ain't nothing, but a poser."

"Girl, wait!" He called to her.

"Hannah," she said to him. "Hannah is my name."

Zach ran over to her and looked her in the eye, "Please, give me a chance. I've never seen another girl like you. So beautiful and talented. I just need you to give me a chance."

"No," she said. "I don't date people like you. Average."

"Who do you date then?" Zach asked her.

"Gym leaders," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Babe! I am a gym leader!" he sighed. "Well, I quit just recently to take up living a normal life!"

He held out a badge that was shaped like a fish. Jackson watched as Hannah examined it. She seemed shocked by all this. Jackson was even more in shock that he wasn't lying. He wasn't good at raising his Psyduck, so judged by Hannah.

"Well, well--You're the gym leader I didn't get to face," Hannah smiled. "Well, then, I guess I do owe you a date. Tonight. Two hours. Be there sharp at the pokemon center. And, Honey, bring your wallet because I don't pay for my dates."

As Hannah walked away, Jackson followed. He was just her tagalong. Nothing really more right now. They were getting along fine, but then, that Zach had to jump in. Jackson felt a little jealous of this kid. He was a gym leader apparently. But, could he really prove it? Jackson was going to rat him out.

They went back to the pokemon center. As Hannah got ready, Jackson sat in his room with Yew and Blast. Clover, Bella, and Sage went in the bathroom with Hannah to watch her get prettied up. Jackson had to think now. This was harder than Pokemon Tech. He never had to work on how to be a master spy. It wasn't easy at all. That was it! The Tech!

Jackson got on the phone while Hannah was still getting ready. A girl picked up. Her pink hair was up in a bun. Her matching eyes looked glazed over until she saw him. She had on a white tank top with pink swirls in it.

"Jacky! What are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey Merit! I needed to ask you something since you are the leader master up there," he laughed. "Is there a gym leader in Weschu by the name of Zach? Or was there ever a gym leader by the name of Zach?"

"Uh…hmm…Zach, you say?" Merit thought for a second. "Nope! Not that I know."

"So he's not a gym leader," Jackson smirked.

"What's going on down there?" Merit asked.

"Well, you see, I'm traveling with this girl--"

"Is she pretty? What does she look like? What's her name?" Merit interrupted wildly.

"She is pretty. And her name is Hannah…Senashi, I believe is her last name," he told Merit.

"You're traveling with THE Hannah Senashi?" Merit gleamed with a fanatic look in her eyes(often seen when a gym leader is around). "She's my idol! She's dated almost every gym leader ever thought of! Her Houndour is so amazing! He's so awesome!"

Yew barked in the background, which caused Merit to squeal, "Is that Yew? Hi Yew! I am your biggest fan! My name is Merit Bijou!"

Yew walked over to the phone and licked the screen. Merit smiled brightly.

"Hold on, Yew! I want you to meet someone," she said. "Dominique! Come here!"

A very pretty Houndour came to the screen at her trainer's side. She had long eye lashes and puppy like eyes. Jackson looked at Yew who seemed to get a bit nervous.

"Will you breed with Dominique, Yew?" she asked.

Jackson laughed at Yew, and received a glare, but Merit received a shake of his head.

"You have someone else you want to breed with?" Merit asked.

Yew nodded solemnly. He looked at Jackson, who had recently fallen out of his chair and was on the floor laughing. Jackson just thought Merit's question was so out of proportion. It was hilarious! Yew would never breed with any pokemon randomly. He seemed to be the type to have to have a firm trust in someone.

"Hey, Merit, I think I hear Hannah coming, let me talk to you later," he said, hanging up as Hannah walked in.

"What were you laughing about?" Hannah asked.

"Just at Yew, he's crazy," Jackson lied…sort of.

"So, How do I look for my date?" she asked him, giving a quick spin.

She had on a black spaghetti strap dress with a chain wrapped around her waist. She still had on the fire stone chocker and the pokeball around her neck. She had several silver bracelets around her wrist. She had on light make-up, and her lips were very glossy. Her hair was in soft, fluffy looking curls. She had a curl falling over her right eye.

"You look beautiful," Jackson smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"Hey, Hannah," he asked looking at her, "how do you know this guy is a gym leader just from a badge?"  
"The material," she said. "Trust me, you wouldn't go looking for it if you weren't a gym leader. It is known to be a pain in the ass to get."

"You had to go and look for it before?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"Yeah," she said. "I had to look for it at least three times. Morty, Falkner, and Damien."

"Damien is a gym leader here in Weschu?" Jackson asked.

"Yep!" Hannah said.

"Any info on him?" he asked.

"Not that I can tell you," Hannah said. "You see, I'm not technically a gym leader, but because I'm always around them, I had to take the oath to never rat on another gym leader's strategies and all that other good stuff you would love to know."

Hannah shrugged as she laughed a bit. Jackson walked up behind her. He had to look in the mirror to see if there was any sign of his plot laying on his face. He smirked while watching her. All of a sudden, he swept her off her feet and started to run with her. Blast opened the door as he ran out in the hallway with her.

"Jackson!" Hannah yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"I won't let you go on the date!" he laughed as he spun around. "You are my captive now! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Jackson!" Hannah whined, trying not to laugh. "Let me go! I have to get ready!"

"No you don't cause you ain't goin'!" Jackson yelled as he ran into the main lounge with her. "You ain't goin' no where!"

"Ugh! C'mon!" Hannah laughed trying to wriggling out of his grasp. "I gotta get ready!"

"For what? Spending time with me?" He laughed. "I don't really care what you look like."

"Uh…Hannah?" a voice came.

The two stopped struggling for a minute. They both looked over at Zach standing there in black pants and a red button down shirt. He had a red rose in his hands. Jackson slowly let Hannah down. Then, BAM! He was doubled over with Hannah's fist still firmly in his stomach.

"Uh! Hannah…" he panted.

"Don't mess with me, Jackson," she said, tossing back her curls. "First rule. Blast, come on!"

Zach walked over to Hannah a bit hesitantly, "Here. Uh…I have this flower for you. I thought that maybe it would compare to your beauty, but its no where near it."

Hannah took the rose, "Thank you, but that line was only good the first time I heard it about four or five years ago."

Zach sweatdropped, "You know, you're really rude."

"Well, you're really naïve for thinking I would fall head-over-heels for that line," Hannah said.

Blastoise walked out into the lounge, and Hannah unclipped the pokeball, "Return."

As she clipped it back on, Zach just stared at her.

"You're Blastoise looked really powerful," he finally told her..

"Uh…because he is," Hannah rolled he eyes.

Jackson shook his head. He knew this was going to be a very funny date to spy on. He walked over to Hannah and looked at her one last time.

"So…do you want me to watch after your pokemon for you while you're gone?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, please," she smiled as she hugged him. "I'll train with you tomorrow morning."

"How come I don't get a hug?" Zach asked, opening his arms.

"Because you don't deserve it," Hannah said, cocking a brown and looking him up and down.

Jackson watched the two walk away. And he made up his mind. He wasn't going to spy on her like that! He did have her best interest at heart, and Hannah wanted to go on this date. He could really tell it. They had only known each other a few hours, but she seemed to be easy to read.

"Dour?" Yew questioned as he looked up at Jackson.

"Nah," he smiled, "I think we'll stay here. She'll come back if its not meant to be."

"Flareon?" Sage asked as she walked by his side.

"Her?" Jackson blushed lightly, "I feel more like a brother now. But, who knows what can come out in the future!"

"Chika!" Clover grinned.

Jackson went to his room, and decided to make another phone call. A call back home. As the phone rang, he seemed to grow impatient. Just, then, a girl appeared on the screen. Her dark brown curls fell over her shoulders. Her big light blue eyes shone with such innocence. Her giggle brought a smile to his lips.

"Hey Kayla," Jackson smiled.

"Hi, Big brother!" she smiled.

"How you doing over there?" he asked her.

"Good. Mommy bought me a new dolly," she smiled as she held up a plush Skitty.

"That's cute," Jackson said. "Do you wanna see my new pokemon?"

"Yeah!" she grinned.

The small Chikorita jumped up on to her trainer's lap with a happy, "Chika!"

"It is a Chikorita!" Kayla smiled.

"Her name is Clover," Jackson commented.

"Hi Clover, I'm Kayla," the girl said to the Chikorita.

"Kayla, honey, who's on the phone?" a woman asked in the background.

"Its Jackson and Clover, Mommy," she said. "Bye Jackson! Bye Clover!"

As the girl left, a woman with brown hair and forest green eyes came onto the phone, "Honey!"

"Hey Mom," Jackson smiled. "Clover, this is my mother. Mom, this is my pokemon, Clover."

Mrs. Hollister nodded, "Nice to meet you Clover. Jackson, baby, how are you doing? Where are you at? Are you with anyone?"

Jackson laughed, used to his over-reacting mother, "I'm doing really, really well. I'm in Poldin Town. And I'm traveling with a girl named--"

"A girl?" she said, happily. "Is she pretty? How did you meet her? What's her name again?"  
"Uh, I never said her name," he said, blushing, "but its Hannah Senashi. She's not just pretty, but gorgeous, but she's just a friend. And I sort of rescued her from her abusive boyfriend by bringing back her pride and self-esteem by getting her pokemon hurt. Just something simple."

His mom just looked at him, "Well, Honey, I don't know how she still talks to you. Where is she now? I would like to see who you travel with."

"She's not here right now," he said. "She's out on a date."

"A date? She sure does get over her boyfriends fast," Mrs. Hollister pointed out.

"Actually," Jackson laughed, "it was just to get some guy off her back. She doesn't really like him, I don't think."

"Well, Jackson, I have to go put your sister into bed," she said to him. "I love you, and I'll talk to you soon. Call me when ever you get the chance. And E-mail your father at some point. He wants to get updates from you too."

After he hung up with his mother, Jackson went over to the computer . He typed up a short message to his father. He laid down in bed. Jackson looked over at his clock. It was eleven. He decided to sleep. He looked over at Hannah's bed. Yew slept curled up with Sage. As Jackson hugged Clover close to him, he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Team Rocket Attacks!

"Jackson! Get your ass out of bed!" Hannah yelled.

Jackson felt a sharp pain in his back. Then, he was in a lot of pain on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at Hannah. She was standing right above him so the only view he got of her was her chest. Jackson quickly rolled up to hide his blush.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, drowsily.

"I'm waking you up late," she growled. "Get up. Its time to train. I told you I'd teach you a couple things. This is my training. Now, get up and into the shower. Yew and I are going to on our two mile run. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes. When we get back, you and Clover should be ready to run our last mile with us."

"You and Yew run three miles?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Usually, its five," she said. "We have been out in a while so I shortened it."

"That's brutal," Jackson muttered, getting off the floor.

"I know," Hannah said, "but Yew loves to be at the top of his game so he makes me run more. Well, we're going to start. We should be back in fifteen to twenty minutes. See ya, Jackson."

Jackson smiled to her back, "See ya."

He stood up and sighed. His eyes wandered over to the clock. His jaw dropped. He wanted to literally kill her. It was ridiculous for anyone to be up now. As he was about to yell out the door at her, Jackson yawned.

"Four in the morning is too earlier to be up," he grumbled as he took a towel and headed to the showers.

Jackson looked back at Clover following him, "Uh, Clover, I'm going to the boys' shower room. So…uh….you need to stay in the room with Bella and Sage. Okay?"

With a small sniffle and a drooped head, Clover headed back towards the room, and Jackson continued his way towards the boys' shower room. On his way there, he noticed a little girl sitting in the hallway. She was crying. She was in rags and her long brown hair was in pigtails. He was kind of worried about her. It was odd to see such a sight.

"Uh…Little girl?" he asked.

The girl's head shot up and she pressed herself against the wall. He saw her blue eyes, but they were tear-filled and very puffy. She had a very pretty face. She looking as if she was nine or so. She started to whimper.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you. I wanna know what's wrong. I wanna help you," he told her. Jackson held out his hand to the girl. She looked really reluctantly at his hand. Jackson smiled at her. She reached out slowly and lightly placed her hand on top of his. As he pulled her up, the girl wrapped her arms around his body and she cried into his stomach. Jackson looked at the girl. She reminded him so much of Kayla at the moment.

The time where Kayla was getting bullied came to mind. She didn't tell anyone. He had found out from her friend who was talking about it to one of his friends. He had been walking down the hallways at Poke Tech on one unforgettable night. Jackson heard some noises and the cries of the little girl. He ran and seemed to be too late. His little sister was beaten up and laying on the floor crying. He picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly. When she clung around his neck, Jackson knew that he had to protect his little sister at any cost.

"C'mon, I'll get you back to my room. You can play with my pokemon," he said.

After he dropped her off in his and Hannah's bedroom, Jackson finally headed off the shower. Hannah was going to be pissed off, and he knew it. She was going to back in five minutes and he still wasn't showered. She was going to have a hay day going off on him. He thought she liked to do that. She had insulted him a lot. Why did he even talk to her still? She did defend him several times too.

So far, Jackson liked Hannah…well…part of Hannah. She could be a real hag at times, but other's she was really great. Physically, she was perfect, but her personality was so different from anyone he had met. She was superficial, for sure, but there was a sweet and caring side to her too. There was never a person like Hannah. Jackson liked that she was something totally knew to him. That's why he stuck with her.

As he got out of the shower, Jackson heard voices yelling out in the hallway. He thought it was sort of weird, but didn't think much of it. He threw on his clothes and brushed his hair. In a matter of about ten minutes, he was out of the bathroom. Jackson walked down the hall and into his and Hannah's room. He walked in to see Hannah sitting on the bed.

"Finally, I've been here for fifteen minutes," Hannah said.

"Where's that little girl?" Jackson asked, looking around the room and only seeing Hannah and Yew in the place.

"I don't know, but where's Clover?" Hannah asked.

"I left her in here," he told her.

"What? And this girl and Clover are both gone?" Hannah seemed so skeptical of the whole thing. "What is the story while I was gone?"

"Well, I went to take a shower, and Clover followed me so I sent her back to the room. Well, then, I saw this little girl in the hallway and she was crying. And she was such a sweet little girl, and I wanted to help her, but I knew you would get really mad if you came back and I wasn't in the shower yet. So, I just sent her back to the room. I took a shower, and I come back to this," Jackson said.

"How long where you in the shower for?" she asked.

"From leaving her in the room and getting back, it took about twenty minutes," he told her.

"Now, what did this 'little' girl look like?" Hannah asked.

"Uh…She had blue eyes, like not light, but darker. She had brown hair in pigtails. She was really thin. She looked like she was eight or nine. She was probably up to my chest, and really cute," Jackson told her. "Why?"

"That's no little girl," Hannah rolled her eyes. "That's my little sister."

"What?" Jackson just stared at her.

"Yeah, Gigi is her name. She's a master con-artist like that. She's eleven and looks like a child. I know how to track her down," Hannah smirked.

She took out her cell phone and held down the number three, as she waiting with the phone against her ear, she smiled, "Hey Gigi!"

Hannah quickly changed the phone to speaker phone while saying, "What's going on my little sister?"

"Hey Han! Dude! I just ripped off this kid! He must have been a newb or something," the girl replied.

"Really? How so?" Hannah smirked.

"Well, he feel so easily into the crying little girl trick," she giggled.

"Gigi, I would fall into that one," Hannah said. (Jackson figured it was only to make him feel better about his stupid act.)

"And he led me straight to his pokemon. All he had was one though. A lousy Chikorita. Its not even strong," she told Hannah. "Apparently, he wasn't alone. There were some girl stuff around. Like, there was a box of tampons laying about."

Hannah turned a bright shade of red as she flung herself around the bed. Jackson ran to his pillow and shoved is face into it to keep himself from laughing out loud. Gigi was laughing at the girl who was stupid enough to leave tampons out in the open.

"Well, where are you at? I have some free time thanks to Morty canceling on me because he had a date, and I was going to come see you because Kabira's being a whore," Hannah explained, sitting back up on her bed.

"Why not go see Mom?" Gigi asked.

"I got time off, I don't need to be worked," Hannah laughed, followed by Gigi.

"Well, I'm in Weschu, I'm about three miles out side Poldin Town in the forest to the right when you enter. Just go straight, you can't miss our hideout," Gigi explained.

"That's awesome! I was just in Weschu, and I am on my way to Poldin Town. I'll see you soon, Baby Sister," Hannah chimed as she hung up the phone. "Jackpot!"

"Wow, do you always play your sister like that?" Jackson asked.

"I'm usually worse," Hannah laughed. "Kabira and I have gotten her pretty good before, but she's gotten Kabira and I even better."

"How so?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I know that there was this one time, Kabira and I were actually getting along, and Gigi told each of us lie. Well, the two of us started fighting in the living room, and Mom kicked us out. Then, after we beat the shit out of each other until we could hardly stand, we started this whole pokemon battle. It was six-on-six. Well, the battle lasted six hours and ended in a tie every match. It was horrible. When we found out it was all a joke, Kabira and I thought about killing her," Hannah explained.

"What made you decided against it?" Jackson asked.

"The law," Hannah smirked.

She picked up some clothes and walked into the closet. Jackson just stared at the closed door. What was she doing? They had to go get Clover. That Gigi girl was going to do something to his poor precious Clover! Jackson waited for her to walk out. She was wearing her jeans and angel shirt. He just gave her a really annoyed look.

"Look, Jackson, she's not going to move. She's thinks I'm walking there, we have time," she told him.

Jackson didn't think about it like that, "Oh, sorry, then."

"Its cool," she grinned, throwing her hair out of the ponytail and letting it stay down, "and now we can get going. We have three miles to walk."

Jackson looked around, "Where's Yew?"

Hannah pointed to her belt with two pokeballs on it, "In his pokeball, he wanted to go in."

As she grabbed her bag off her bed and threw it over her shoulder, Jackson asked, "What was the date like with Zach last night?"

"Quick and to the point, aren't you?" Hannah smiled, seeming to like the quality. "Well, it was alright. Nothing special at all."

"What happened?" Jackson asked as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, we went to dinner and ice-cream, then we went for a walk around Poldin Pond," Hannah explained. "We talked about pokemon mostly. It was a typical date with any gym leader, except a few."

"I guess, those few were the boys that lasted the longest and you like the most?" Jackson replied, telling by the tone in her voice.

Hannah nodded, "Yep. Sure where. And then, the time I decided not to date a gym leader, I get tied down for a while in an abusive relationship which took a newb to get me out of it."

Jackson looked over at her. She had a playful smile on her lips. Jackson nudged her lightly as they walked down the hallway. Hannah pushed him in front of her at one point in time before reaching the lobby. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his stomach and arms around his neck. Jackson clasped his hands together underneath her butt to keep her up.

Hannah smiled as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "You were right though, it was the leaders that talked about something besides pokemon I fell for."

"Who were they?" Jackson asked her as they walked out the doors.

"Morty, Falkner, this one assistant for Koga who was in the running to take over the gym, Roark, Wallace, and Damien," Hannah listed.

"Wow, that's quite a few," Jackson said. "That's more than girlfriends I've ever had."

"How many have you had?" she asked.

"Three," he admitted.

"Don't be ashamed, most these guys only lasted a couple months. Morty lasted nine, Falkner was off and on for five, Koga's assistant lasted a month, Roark lasted two and then he went for my sister Kabira, Wallace lasted three months off and on, and Damien lasted two months," Hannah explained.

"So…you're not one for long term relationships?" Jackson asked.

"Its not that…it just doesn't," Hannah sighed. "I want a relationship to last. Trust me! But I really have issues with that."

"Why that?" Jackson asked.

"Apparently, I'm really hard to get along with, and I can agree with that," Hannah laughed. "And I just can't find I a guy I want to spend more than three days around before I feel I have to get a break from them. Morty was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So…what kind of Ice-cream did you get last night?" Jackson asked, trying to change the subject, knowing Hannah was uncomfortable with it.

Hannah laughed, "Mint Chocolate Chip. I brought you some home, but you were asleep, and Blast and Yew ate it all."

Jackson laughed, "Thanks for the thought. I'm glad they got to enjoy it."

"Ya know, Jackson, I really like being with you," she smiled.

Jackson blushed, "Why's that?"

"You're a really great guy, you don't try to hit on me, you are so much fun to talk to, and I think our personalities clash," she laughed.

"Clash? How's that a good thing?" he asked.

Hannah shrugged, "Well, I guess, I've been around the block a couple times and I've traveled for a little bit with people who were almost exactly like me, and it only lasted for a short time. With our different personalities, I think I could spend more time with you. I mean, with someone like me, its like dealing with me, and I already have to deal with me. I don't want another me. Understand?"

Jackson raised a brow, "I think so…"

Hannah smiled, "So…uh…what did you do at Poke Tech?"

"I was a top student," he said. "I knew every statistic they threw at me. I could look at a Pikachu and tell you its weight, size, level, and if it was capable of beating it opponent. I knew strengths and weaknesses. I knew when they should evolve and when they should learn attacks. I knew it all. Then, I come out here. I found out that everything I knew was shit, and I lost my pokemon to a little girl who was crying out in a hallway."

Hannah rubbed his back, "It happens to the best of us."

"Not to you," he said, looking at her.

"Well, duh," she laughed, "my little sister could hardly speak a full sentence when I first left for my journey."

While on their walk, Hannah let them into the woods. They continued talking on random subjects. Jackson was beginning to feel that their meeting was more than just a freak coincidence. He learned about her hatred for beef and how she loves to dance out in the rain. He told her about his allergy with red dye and that he had an obsession with fruits. Jackson really loved this time with Hannah. In all his life, the only friend he had that was like Hannah was Riley Abercrombie, his new rival.

Eventually, they reached a small bush. Hannah giggled a bit as she kicked it. It collapsed and revealed a small hole. "Just climb down," Hannah told him. Then , she walked down the hole on the side. Apparently, there were black bars to match the darkness off the hole. Jackson nervously stepped down onto the black bars. While Hannah zipped down them, Jackson had to take his time. Once he got to the bottom, Hannah lead him through a tunnel.

At the end, a light revealed a small area where there was many machines, and tubes. Almost like a science lab. There was a cage where little Clover was held. Then, he saw the little girl from earlier, and another boy. He had sea green hair and silver eyes. He had a pale complexion. He wasn't much older than her, if he even was older. Shock over came their expressions as they saw Hannah and Jackson.

"Hannah! What the heck?" the girl whined.

"On your first real mission, you steal a Chikorita, but you make the horrible mistake of not checking your surroundings," Hannah said. "Gigi, you should be ashamed of yourself! Always know who you are stealing from like the back of your hand. If you would have done that, you would know that Jackson has been traveling with me, and I'm his instructor."

Gigi looked almost violent, "It wasn't my fault! He was supposed to check the perimeter!"

The boy got defensive, "Me! How was I supposed to know what your stupid sisters look like? I thought she was just a girl! You two look nothing alike."

"Can we take back Clover now and you two newbies can battle it out on your spare time? I have to get to training him so more," Hannah said.

"No way, Sissy, you'll have to battle us first!" she grinned.

"Oh no…" Hannah sighed laying her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"Prepare to lose!" Gigi smirked.

"Times it by two!" the guy mimicked.

"We're the team who knows the best."

"Always surpassing all the rest."

"Keeping all trouble within our might."

"Never willing to put down a fight."

"Gigi."

"Fletcher."

"Keep the name close like a tight shut locket."

"Because you will always fear the name Team Rocket."

"And that's right," they finished in unison.

Jackson just stared blankly at the two, ending in some weird pose. He looked over to Hannah, who had her face buried in his shirt now. By her breathing, he could tell she was laughing. She was even holding it back. Jackson couldn't even think of words to start to depict the sight in front of him. It was just…outrageous.

"Shut up! Not like your first motto was any better," Gigi pouted.

"Yeah it was, I had Kabira," Hannah laughed.

"Well, I have a boy so it wasn't going to be better than anything Kabira would think up!"  
Gigi yelled back.

"Chill," Hannah laughed. "I'll battle you and your little friend for Clover."

"Why doesn't he battle?" Fletcher asked.

"Clover is his only pokemon still," Hannah said. "You see, you stole his pokemon before he had a chance to get more."

Gigi smiled as she took out a pokeball, "Alright, Hannah, get ready. Go Melody!"

"Go Tyrogue!" Fletcher yelled.

"Sage, show them how its done," Hannah smiled as she simply tossed out her pokeball.

"You can at least act like we're a challenge," Gigi sighed.

"Nope," Hannah grinned, "because that would be lying."

"Don't worry, Geeg," Fletcher said, stepping in front of his partner. "I'll teach her to fear our names."

"Nice boy toy," Hannah giggled. "Sage, use Take Down."

Sage ran forward, heading straight for the small fighting type. Her body, developed in flames, crashed up against the enemy. Tyrogue flesh started to melt at contact as it fell to the ground. It screamed in pain before totally blacking out. The smell of flesh was almost disgusting to Jackson, and it probably would have been, but he was too amazed by Sage's violent streak to notice anything around him.

"No!" Fletcher quickly returned his pokemon. He looked up at Hannah. "You wench! You planned on killing him!"

Hannah and Jackson exchanged looks right before Hannah's eyes laid on Gigi, "What is he? A newb? Gigi, come on!"

Gigi looked to Fletcher and shook her head.

"Fletch-baby," Hannah said, "a simple attack won't kill your pokemon. You'll know when I'm going to kill it. Now, shut your damn mouth and learn to battle!"

"Don't yell at him like that!" Gigi screeched. "He's my partner, and no one will talk to him like that! Melody, show Sage who's boss!"

A Meowth walked out of the shadows it was once perched in. The dark persona on such a small Meowth frightened Jackson. Its hiss was almost demonic. She started to run straight for Sage, claws out. As it went to slash, Sage leapt up and pounded hard on top of Melody, her claws sinking into the back of the Meowth. Melody let out a painful cry as the blood spewed from her back. Sage ran jumped off and landed on her feet. Without a command from Hannah, she let loose a black, putrid sludge attack. It cover the body of the Meowth who continued to cry in pain. Then, a flame thrower was released, setting fire to the sludge.

"Hannah! Call it off!" Gigi screamed.

Hannah threw out her Blastoise. Blast used water gun to get rid of the fire and clean off Melody. While the battle was going on, Hannah had walked over and released Clover from her cage. She cheered gleefully as Hannah let her out. By the time Blast finished cleaning off Melody, Clover had been place proudly in Jackson's arms.

"Clover!" he exclaimed, hugging his precious Chikorita.

"Next time, I won't be so nice," Hannah glared, returning her Blastoise and Flareon. "Blast and Sage were easy on you. No one else would be. Now, I'm going to give you a fair warning. Next time, I won't be so easy on you."

"You are a bitch!" Gigi glared, returning Melody.

"You know it," Hannah smirked.

She turned heel and walked off down the pathway they had went down. Jackson followed behind her. They walked down the pathway and up the stairs again. Jackson found the stairs difficult as he climbed with Clover clinging to his head. As they climbed out and reached the grass, Jackson hugged Hannah, holding her close.

"What's this for?" she asked him

"You saved Clover, and you're the best," he told her, rocking her slightly.

The blush on Hannah's cheeks was enough to know she was flattered.

"Come on," Jackson said, letting go of her and walking forward. "Lets go."

"Huh?" Hannah shook her head and quickly got defensive, "Wait up! Ugh! It my job when to tell you to go, Newb! Now, shut up and come on."

Jackson tried not to laugh as Hannah angrily marched pass him. He took Clover off his head and placed her on the ground to walk next to him. He wanted her to stretch her legs. She had been in that cage all day. She needed to get a little exercise. Jackson figured that Hannah was no longer up for training so he didn't bother to ask. They just walked in silence.

Jackson finally returned Clover, realizing she was getting tired, and went on to his perfect plan. He walked up to Hannah's side and placed his arm around her shoulders. She looking up at him, glaring. He just grinned as he quickly wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into a headlock. She struggled from under him. She kicked him in the back of the knee, bringing him down on top of her.

They both began to fight. She punched him in the gut and he tickled her. She kicked him, and he bit her arm. Eventually, the two decided to give up from lack of energy. Jackson laid on the ground, panting and feeling a weight on top of him. Hannah was laying between his legs, her head resting on his chest, over his heart. She had her nails digging into his back. His hands were resting on her hips, touching her butt. Hannah looked up at him, flushed and breathing quite heavily.

Hannah pushed herself off him and laid at his side for a brief moment. Jackson watched as she sat up next to him, crossing her legs. She stared at her lap. Hannah looked almost to embarrassed to say anything at all. Jackson wondered what she could be ashamed of. He was so confused.

He was about to speak when he heard a sound. He looked up and saw a Weedle. Hannah's head snapped up. She smirked. He liked that look in her eye. She took something off her belt and tossed it to Jackson. Jackson fumbled it a bit before catching it.

"Go on. Call out Clover. Capture the Weedle."

Jackson nodded, taking Hannah's advice, "Go Clover!"

Clover developed from the bright light. She was swinging the leaf on her head, ready and willing to fight. Weedle looked up, knowing it was in trouble. It quickly went into offensive mode.

"Uh…Clover! Tackle," Jackson said.

Clover ran and tackled the weedle, throwing it far. The weedle quickly rushed back, needle pointed straight for Clover. Without thinking, Clover jumped over it.

"Uh! Vine Whip!" he yelled.

Out of her neck, two vines launched, smacking at the weedle. It was leaving red welts which were starting to break. The weedle was crying out in pain, but was not about to give up. He jabbed at Clover, hitting her in the chest. It looked like it was going to bruise, but it didn't break skin. Clover kept smacking at the weedle. When it started to bleed severely, it fell to the ground.

Jackson knew what to do now. His thumb thumped the button on the pokeball and it enlarged. He threw it out and smacked the weedle straight on its needle. The weedle was sucked into the pokeball. It shook for a moment, leaving Jackson, Hannah, and Clover on pins and needles.

The ball stopped moving.

Hannah squealed in happiness as she ran over and threw her arms around Jackson, hugging him tightly. The two, started by Hannah, jumped up and down in happiness. Clover leapt around the pair. Jackson walked over and picked up the pokeball. He held out the pokeball, and held up his index and middle fingers.

"Alright! I caught Weedle!" he grinned.

"You are such a loser," Hannah sighed, smile still lingering. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Jackson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Clover! You were amazing!" Hannah said, picking the pokemon up off the ground. "Your first battle and you won! Good job!"

Jackson took Clover, "You're the best pokemon ever, Clove. I couldn't ask for any thing better than you. And I'm the luckiest guy around."

"Why that?" Hannah asked.

"Because, I get to travel with the best bad ass girls in the world!" he grinned, returning Clover and wrapping his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah just laughed and the two headed back to the pokemon center. They walked back, laughing and playing around. Jackson Hollister and Hannah Senashi were beginning their journey together with new enemies, new hope, and a new friend, Weedle!


End file.
